mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 3D World
Super Mario 3D World is a game for the Wii U, and the sequel to Super Mario 3D Land. Story Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Blue Toad walk outside during fireworks and a meteor shower one night and find a slanted half-pipe in the ground. Mario and Luigi set it upright and it shoots several items out. Then a Sprixie Princess appears from the pipe, and tells them that Bowser has kidnapped six of the other Sprixie Princesses and she needs their help. Then Bowser appears from the pipe and traps the princess in a bottle before he disappears down the pipe. Peach tries to save the princess but falls down the pipe, and the others soon follow, the pipe leading them to the Sprixie Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Blue Toad start their adventure at World 1, a grass level, going through Super Bell Hill, Koopa Troopa Cave, Mount Beanpole, Plessie's Plunging Falls, Switch Scramble Circus, and then they enter a castle for Bowser's Highway Showdown. On a highway in the castle, they fight Bowser, who drives a spiky car, and defeat him, sending him falling then flying into the distance. They rescue the green Sprixie Princess. The four heroes go to World 2, a desert level, next. First they go through Conkdor Canyon, then Shadow-Play Alley, then Puffprod Peaks, then Really Rolling Hills, then Double Cherry Pass, then Bowser's Bullet Bill Brigade, where they destroy a Boom Boom and rescue the yellow Sprixie Princess. Then they go to the ice-themed World 3, going through Snowball Park, Chain-Link Charge, Shifty Boo Mansion, Pretty Plaza Panic, Pipeline Lagoon, Mount Must Dash, Switchboard Falls, and then the Bullet Bill Express, where they destroy a Pom Pom and rescue the blue Sprixit Princess. On the way to World 4 they run into Hisstocrat, and destroy him. World 4 is a canyon area, where they go through Ant Trooper Hill, Piranha Creeper Creek, Beep Block Skyway, Big Bounce Byway, Spike's Lost City, and then Lava Rock Lair, where they defeat King Brolder, destroying him, and rescue the orange Sprixie Princess. Then they go to World 5, a beach/ocean level, going through Sunshine Seaside, Tricky Trapeze Theater, Backstreet Bustle, Sprawling Savanna, Bob-ombs Below, Cakewalk Flip, Searchlight Sneak, and then King Ka-Thunk's Castle, where they defeat King Ka-Thunk, destroying him, and rescue the purple Sprixie Princess. Next they go to World 6, a sky level, and go through Clear Pipe Cruise, Spooky Seasick Wreck, Hands-On Hall, Deep Jungle Drift, Ty-Foo Flurries, Bullet Bill Base, Fuzzy Time Mine, and then Bowser's Bob-omb Brigade, where they destroy another Boom Boom and rescue the Cyan Sprixie Princess. After which the path to the next world is blocked by Motley Blossblob, whom they defeat and destroy. Next they go to World Castle, where they go through Fort Fire Bros., Switchblack Ruins, Red-Hot Run, and Boiling Blue Bully Belt, after which they fight and destroy King Brolder again, then Trick Trap Tower, Rammerhead Reef, Simmering Lava Lake, and then Bowser's Lava Lake Keep, where they defeat Bowser again, sending him falling into the lava. They rescue the Red Sprixie Princess. However, Bowser returns, revived by his minions, and kidnaps the Sprixie Princesses again. Afterward, they enter an amusement park area, World Bowser. They go through Spiky Spike Bridge, Plessie's Dune Downhill, Cookie Cogworks, and then the Bowser Express, where they destroy another Pom Pom. Then Footlight Lane, Deepwater Dungeon, A Beam in the Dark, Grumblump Inferno, and then they enter two battle arenas, destroying the revived Hisstocrat and Motley Bossblob for the second time, and finally enter Bowser's castle, the Great Tower of Bowser Land. In the end, they defeat Bowser, hitting a giant POW block to send him flying into the distance, where he is destroyed. Mario and the gang rescue the Sprixie Princesses again. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Blue Toad *Bowser *Sprixie Princesses Levels *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World Castle *World Bowser Enemies TBA Bosses *Bowser *Boom Boom (1) *Pom Pom (2) *Hisstocrat *King Ka-Thunk *Boom Boom (2) *Motley Bossblob *Bowser (2) *Pom Pom (2) *Hisstocrat (2) *Motley Bossblob (2) *Bowser (final) Category:Games Category:Wii U games